1. Field of the Invention
The subject portable network server system is broadly directed to computer network systems. In particular, the portable network server system provides for a portable object server which interfaces on a standard bus line with a host computer and a plurality of local processors. Still further, the subject portable network server system is directed to a portable server which may be electrically coupled to a global processor or at least one local peer processor for reversible transmission of object data therebetween. Still further, the portable network server system includes an object server processor mounted thereon for processing object data with the object server processor in communication with a local processor. More in particular, the subject invention system relates to a portable object server which includes object interface circuitry coupled to an object server processor and a local processor interface for providing data conversion signals to the local processor interface for reversible transmission of processing signals to the global processor. Still further, the portable network server system includes a portable object server which includes a plurality of first and second I.C. buffers coupled to the object server""s processor and a local processor interface for selective passage therethrough of signals responsive to processing of a predetermined program within the object server processor. More in particular, the portable object server of the portable network server system includes management circuitry in signal communication with the object interface and an object knowledge base for reversibly retrieving object data from the object knowledge base and passing the object data to a local processor for processing a predetermined application program within the local processor. Still further, the portable object server may be incorporated in a card format for insert into local processors and/or a host or global processor.
2. Prior Art
Computer network systems are well-known in the art. However, computer servers are generally stationary and are not mobile for incorporation into one or more processors of a networking system. Such prior art server systems are generally static in nature and are not mobile at the discretion of the user.